


Go Bowling With Me

by jamjoon



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjoon/pseuds/jamjoon
Summary: Jungkook exchanges numbers with Yugyeom. 
It’s a quick, split-second decision as the MAMA’s are ending, because Yugyeom is talented and funny, and way too similar and way too different. 
He's just a friend, Jungkook tells them, with clenched teeth and red cheeks. 
Sure, sure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have alot of this written so it wont take forever to update the rest ~ im just in the process of editing lmao

It’s not like Jungkook doesn’t have friends.

He has _friends._ Six, exactly. The same ones he’s had for years.

But, you know. They’ve raised him – wiped blood off his lips, and tended to his swollen feet. Slapped him between the shoulder blades, yelled at him to _stop taking so goddamn long in the shower-_

Now, their group is more of a family, than anything. Maybe more than that – there’s too many blurred lines to define it, really. They’re in tune with each other. You’re more likely to walk in on a giant cuddle pile than a sex fest, but, you know, it happens.

Since it’s become this – since his friends have become _more_ than friends, Jungkook is back at square one. _Was,_ back at square one, of no longer having any normal friends. Normal.

When he’s eighteen, the MAMA’s roll around, and the GOT7 collab is a lot more fun than Jungkook anticipated. The hyungs are funny – JB rounded everyone up, way too similar to the way Jin mothers them back at the dorms – and Jackson is always funny to listen to, especially with Mark against his arm. Bambam is pretty – but he’s loud and sometimes too quiet – and almost intimidating, in a sense –

So Jungkook exchanges numbers with Yugyeom. It’s a quick, split-second decision as the MAMA’s are ending, because Yugyeom is talented and funny, and way too similar and way too different.

_“Text me,_ ” Jungkook had said, as Jimin wrapped his dainty little hands around his wrist and pulled them back towards the stage.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Yugyeom had nodded, and waved his phone in a confirmation.

2016 is their busiest year yet; it’s full of so many ups and downs, traveling to faraway places, and crying in hotel rooms.

But Yugyeom sends the first _hello :)_ and it’s uphill from there.

“Who ya’ texting?” Taehyung asks, as he flops down on the foot of his bed, and bounces just slightly. They’re tired, in every sense of the word, but washed and clean and finally out of their tight jeans.

“No one.”

“His boyfriend.” Suga answers, dryly, enveloped in his laptop.

“Ooh! Tell Yugyeom hi for me.”

“Seriously?” Jungkook grinds his teeth, fighting off the heat in his face. “Can I not have one friend?”

“You’ve got six!”

“You’re hardly a friend, hyung.”

Suga snorts, and V flings a hand across his heart, mock-pain on his face. “Kookie! You wound me.”

“A friend wouldn’t ask me to stare at their ass.”

“Okay, but, I dont understand your underappreciation for my butt. I work so hard, Jungkookie.”

Suga shrugs, "It's a good ass." 

Jungkook kicks, suddenly, flipping off the blankets and tucking his phone under his arm, like an angry dad would a newspaper, “That’s it, I’m leaving.”

“Nuuu,” Taehyung whines, gripping onto his ankle and nearly sending Jungkook face-first into the carpet. “Kookie, don’t go.”

His phone buzzes in his armpit, and it makes Jungkook all the more antsy to get out of this room. He yanks his foot out of Taehyung’s grip, and hobbles to the door, “Go bug Jimin.” 

“ _Jimin_ is with Hobi. Something about plastic explosives, or whatever.”

_“What?_ ”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Jungkook feels the back of his eyes throb, dully, from rolling them so hard. His phone buzzes once more, a reminder of the text, and he paddles out into the living room. It’s small, made smaller with some of the clutter, but he climbs into the cushy chair and nabs Jin’s Mario blanket, folded carefully on the seat. It smells like him, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing.

Jungkook opens his phone, and chews on his lower lip to hide a grin.

Kim Yugeyom ＜コ：ミ

_{4:42 p.m}_

_> yeah!! It was actually alot harder than i thought it’d be lmao _

Jungkook taps out a response quickly, curling his toes under himself, and becoming one with the couch.

 

{4:59 p.m.}

_Really? I’ve always wanted to try wakeboarding <_

_Is it like snowboarding? <_

{5:01 p.m.}

> _Dude, a lot harder LOL. My legs are sore af_

_> But I didn’t tell my hyungs that ha_

{5:02 p.m.}

_oh wow, now I definitely want to learn <_

{5:02 p.m.}

> _you’d like it tbh_

> _the next time our schedules line up, I’ll teach you!_

Jungkook swallows, looking up and around the empty room, before looking back at his phone. He’s happy, really. Really happy. He types out a response – but it sounds too chirpy, so he deletes it, and starts over.

 

{5:04 p.m.}

_Oh yeah? < _

_You’re the expert now? Lol <_

{5:05 p.m.}

_> LOL RUDE _

_> jus sayin bro_

{5:05 p.m}

_Kidding, kidding ~ < _

_You’re done filming hard carry now, yeah? When do you come back? <_

 

Jungkook presses send, right as the front door flings open.

It’s Jin, with Namjoon not too far behind, way too many bags of groceries in their arms. He can tell they carried it in one trip – because of course, _‘two trips are for losers-‘_

“ _Jungkooook~”_ Jin sings, loud and abrupt, dumping the bags on the table. “We come bearing food.”

Jungkook looks down at his phone, then back up, replying, “Yay.”

“Did you clean the bathroom?” Namjoon asks.

“Nope.”

“Dude,” Namjoon stares. “It’s your turn.”

“I’ll get to it~”

“He’s talking to Yugyeom,” Suga says, as he paddles into the room, in nothing but boxers and fluffy slippers. “Don’t expect anything.”

“Ah,” Jin nods. “You haven’t talked to him in a while. You guys still good?”

Jungkook sighs, “He’s been in like, four countries in the past two weeks.”

“Oooh. Well, tell him I say hi.”

“Same,” Suga says, and sits down at the kitchen table.

“Where are your pants?”

“In hell. What did you buy?”

“The usual.” Jin answers, “But we now own a broken coffee mug.”

“What?” Taehyung peeps in, “Why?”

Jin pointedly looks at Namjoon, “You know why.”

“Look,” Namjoon explains, “if it’s not in a package, it’s not my fault.”

“You hit it with your giant man-elbows.”

“It was on a shelf!”

“Yeah! Where else would it be? Up your ass?”

Jungkook shifts in the chair, looking down at his phone, briefly reading the text. He waits for the conversation to drift a little louder, until he slips out of the living room, and back into the peace of his shared bedroom.

He crawls under the sheets like a schoolgirl, pulling his phone to his nose, and texting back.

* * *

 

Jungkook knows it’s just teasing. His hyungs joke because that’s what they _do._ They make light of each other – tease about the little things. Jungkook is a little attached to Yugyeom, it’s fine.

It’s not like Jungkook has any kind of sexuality crisis. He’s over that – he’ll like who he likes, he’s decided. It’s not _that._ Not some kind of gay issue. He's cool.

It’s just, Jungkook has _a_ friend now. He doesn’t want that gone – doesn’t want that to turn into some twisted affair. He likes Yugyeom. He likes watching his performances on his phone – likes watching him interact with his members and laugh. Yugyeom is funny, when he’s comfortable enough. He understands how Jungkook feels, because Yugyeom has walked a path oh-so similar.

Plus, Yugyeom likes to talk about girls; it’s a subject Jungkook has never been too comfortable with, but he could listen to Yugyeom's smooth voice talk for ages, so. It’s fine. Jungkook is really happy where they are.

Still.

* * *

 

He eats alone, finally. He can feel the end of the year – feels the weight of it all. Promotions are nonstop – but the good outweighs the bad, second to none. The support system he has – his loud hyungs, kind family and supportive fans – they keep him upright.

Still, he eats alone, content to watch the comments roll across the screen. 

“I’m coaxing someone into bowling right now,” he says, as he taps his chopsticks against the rim of his bowl. “Among male idols, my sole friend is…”

Jungkook isn’t sure why the word _friend_ lulls on his tongue. It feels a little heavy- maybe sad, maybe happy. He hasn’t seen Yugyeom in weeks; and with the new round of MAMA’s, he’s edgy.

“…it’s Yugyeom.” He admits, as he chews, knowing that the chance of Yugyeom seeing this vlive is very slim. “Right now I’m trying to coax Yugyeom. I’m trying to persuade him.”

He swallows, and looks at the camera. Still, with the slim chance – he looks through the lens, into the big, imaginary dog eyes of Yugeyom, and grins, “Play it!”

Later, towards the end of the Vlive, his phone buzzes twice. A text from Suga, for one, but beneath it is Yugyeom’s name, and a little laughing emoji –

> _HAHA I know you’re talking about me!_  


Jungkook smiles, and finishes the stream, tucking his phone away, and rambling off half-sleepy words.

* * *

 

Winning Best Dance Performance was incredible, but winning Artist of the Year was euphoric. It was like, standing at the front of every concert. Like standing at the top of the world, in the arms of his hyungs. All the blood, the sweat, the tears; it was worth it. So, so worth it.

When he sees Suga turn his head and sob, Jungkook knows he lost. He lets the tears fall, as he looks across the audience, and listens to Namjoon choke on his words.

The rest of the MAMA’s are a shaky blur. Jimin is running his hands up and down his back, surprisingly solid, and strong. He shed his tears at the Melon awards, Jungkook guesses. Everyone takes a turn crying this year. Ha.

The MAMA’s end late at night – and Jungkook knows he’s supposed to be socializing, shaking hands, bowing, giving hugs. He’s supposed to wave to the fans, and wink at the cameras. Instead, his heart beats his brain, tugging him through the crowd, eyes only looking for Yugyeom. He hugs Mark – Bambam is there too, looking more mature by the day – Minhyuk bows, Shownu not far behind –

But when Jungkook sees Yugyeom, it takes everything he has not to run. It’s embarrassing, the way his feet carry him faster- but Yugyoem is there, a distance away. He looks handsome tonight, long tall legs, hair messy but oddly attractive. Yugyeom meets his eye, and beams _beautifully;_ he quickens his pace as well. Jungkook throws out his arms, and he ignores the fact that he nearly smacked a Twice girl in the back –

Yugyeom towers over him in a way only Yugyeom can – but he hugs Jungkook so tight, they feel equal. Jungkook smiles, chin barely above his shoulder, eyes still burning from when he cried. Hands tighten around his back, and they press so close, that Jungkook feels Yugyeom’s heartbeat; it’s warm.

“Oh my god,” Yugyeom breathes, in a smile. “Oh my god, Jungkook. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Jungkook exhales, rocking a little with the hug. They should let go. They should let go. They should-

Yugyeom squeezes tighter, “You were amazing! You were all amazing.”

“You too,” Jungkook says, trying to keep his voice level. They pull apart, slowly, and Yugyeom tips his head to get closer. “You guys deserved your own stage.”

“Nah, it's cool,” Yugyeom grins, pulling Jungkook close with one arm, as they walk, “NCT and Monsta X are pretty cool – but let’s talk about that entrance. How’d you balance like that?”

Suga and Mark show up – they’re almost pulled apart by hugs, but Jungkook manages to fight his way back to Yugyeom –

“My sick abs, dude.” Jungkook jokes, talking a little too soft for the loud chatter around them. Still, Yugeom hears him, with a smile so, so pretty. Yugyeom is pretty, Jungkook decides. Very handsome, super manly, super squishy.

“Ahaha,” Yugyeom laughs, leaning close again, “Jackson-hyung keeps trying to get me to go the gym with him. He says I need better abs.”

“I think your leader would have a heart attack,” Jungkook jokes.

Yugyeom giggles, way too cute for a person of his size, “You’re probably right.”

“You’re headed to Malaysia after this, right?”

“Quite a few places,” Yugyeom presses closer, trying to talk in his ear. His breath is warm, and it almost makes Jungkook’s arms raise with goosebumps. “Should be done by February or March.”

“Cool,” Jungkook nods. “We’ll go to the gym then.”

Jungkook feels Yugyeom smile, more than sees it. That arm is back around his waist, strong and warm, “Totally.”

They’re tugged apart easily, pulled back to their little packs of hyungs – but Jungkook waves goodbye, and Yugyeom manages a wave too, black hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, eyes sparkly.

Jungkook’s gut twists.

* * *

 

“What’s with you?” Hoseok frowns, toes digging into Jungkook’s calf from across the couch.

Jungkook shrugs, tired, hungry.

“He’s missing his bae," Taehyung coos, head in Jin’s lap.

Jin rolls his eyes, bringing the flat of his book against Taehyung’s forehead, “Leave him alone.”

“You haven’t been able to talk to Yugyeom?” Hoseok asks, with a tip of his head, much like the dog he is.

Jungkook rubs at his cheeks with the sleeve of his sweater, like that’ll get rid of the blush. “No.”

“You’re gonna’ ask him out once we’re all back at the dorms, right?” Taehyung stares.

“ _No,”_ Jungkook sputters. “We – we might go bowling, if I can convince him, but-“

“But you like him.” Hoseok frowns, “Just ask him out, no big deal.”

“ _No big deal?_ ” Jungkook repeats, sitting away from Hoseok, “Asking Yugyeom out on a date is _no big deal?_ ”

“Yah.”

“I’d be torn apart, by the IGOT7’s, or the managers. Either or.”

“Dude, it’s _Yugyeom._ ” Taehyung rolls his eyes, “You can hide it as a celebrity bromance, no big deal.”

“Fans eat that shit up.”

“Mhm.” Jin nods, tapping patterns on Taehyung’s cheek. “How else do we get away with all this?”

Jungkook rolls his fingertips against his temple, breath turning anxious, “I don’t like him like that. He’s my friend.”

“Baby, lying to yourself won’t get you anywhere.”

_I don’t want to ruin this!_ Jungkook wants to say, but doesn’t, because this conversation has gone on way too long.

“Yeah, whatever.” Jungkook turns back to his phone, “Think what you want.”

“Cheer up!” Hoseok beams, squirming his fingers into Jungkook’s side, “Your hyungs still love you~”

Jungkook feels his face betray him, tugging into a smile, before he softly pushes at Hoseok’s shoulder, and laughs when Hoseok flops into his lap like a dog.

* * *

 

Jungkook convinces himself that he’s not creepy. He’s _not._ He’s just, supportive. He knows Yugyeom watches some of their vlives, so what’s the difference?

It’s just. It’s not exactly – it’s not _live._ It’s an old one.

They’re just nice. He likes watching Yugyeom, usually snarky from the back row, hovering above them in that tall six-foot space that only he occupies.

This one’s old – one where Yugyeom had this cute little bunny tail strapped to his belt. They call _Jungkook_ a bunny, but Yugyeom is more so, in Jungkook’s opinion. Cute.

Jackson is teasing him, tugging on his sleeve, urging him up to show off the tail. Jungkook watches Jackson grab his ass, squeezing teasingly, as Yugyeom stumbles away from him. It is – it’s uh. It’s a really nice ass. Jungkook knows that well enough. Long legs, tight jeans, strong calves, round thighs.

Jungkook feels his tongue go dry, blinking in the darkness of his bedroom. There’s soft snores from Jimin and Hoseok in the bed across the room. Jungkook swallows, curling tighter in on himself.

It’s _not_ creepy. He’s just…trying to sleep.

Yugyeom’s face comes back into view, cheeks red, body language bashful. He folds back into the couch, laughing with his hyungs, making something curl in Jungkook’s gut.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jungkook is nervous, for a numerous amount of pathetic reasons.

What his hyungs said made him anxious, as much as Jungkook hates to admit it. It’s just a _text._ It’s not like, a big deal or anything. It’s not a _date._

Jungkook can’t go through with it.

 He chickens out, deciding to bury himself in routines and vocal practices. He wants to so, so bad. To text Yugyeom and say _Go bowling with me! I’ll pay!_

He can’t.

His hands hover over his phone, prepared to say _are you busy?_ – but his hands shake and his heart twists and it’s just too hard.

Jungkook feels the others watching him; they’re a well-oiled machine. If one person is off, they’re all off. BTS is a _unit._ A family.

So, as much as Jungkook would like to hide beneath his sheets for the next six years, he’s forced to face his troubles head on.

“I invited GOT7 over,” Namjoon says casually over breakfast, like they’re talking about the weather.

 _“What?_ ” Jungkook asks first, staring into the puffy eyes of a sleepy Namjoon. He was up writing lyrics, already working on a new album.

“Mm,” Namjoon affirms.

“We have practice today,” Jungkook stares.

 _“Had_ practice,” Suga tells him. “Something came up.”

Jungkook glares, obviously not believing a damn word. Jin is shifting in his chair like he knows something, and Taehyung keeps biting his bottom lip.

“We were thinking about another collab stage,” Namjoon runs a hand through his messy hair. “Thought we’d mull it over with them here, film a few behind the scenes shit, Vapp and all that.”

“Ooh!” Hoseok rocks back in his chair, “I’m excited.”

Jimin grins, “I wonder if we can get them to play the zombie game with us.”

“Ooh, dude I saw them play it on one of their Hard Carry’s last year. Fucking hilarious.”

“Okay, stop.” Jungkook raises a hand, ending the conversation immediately. “I don’t trust any of you. What’s going on?”

“Won’t you have a little faith?” Taehyung beams, clapping his shoulder as he walks by, “We’re not going to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend, or anything.”

 

* * *

 

Jungkook kinda’ wants to die.

Their dorm isn’t meant to have so many people over. They’re like an overflowing bathtub, spilling over, people up on tables and counter tops. Jungkook is honestly surprised they’re _here…_ that they agreed to this dumb idea in the first place.

But, GOT7 actually looks a lot more excited than Jungkook anticipated, hobbling around, falling into conversation with ease. Jungkook immediately seeks out Yugyeom, striped turtleneck, ripped jeans and all, and Jungkook’s worries seem to float away.

“Hiya,” Yugyeom grins, looking a little out of place.

“Hey,” Jungkook smiles back. “Long time no see.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Yugyeom leans up against the adjacent wall – he looks cool, whether he’s trying to be, or not. “Ain’t no rest for the wicked.”

“Haha, hey, I love that song.”

“Me too!” Yugyeom grins, “Have you been listening to that band I told you ab-“

There’s a crash from the kitchen. Jungkook stares, blankly, and Yugyeom startles.

“What the…”

Jackson and Suga pointedly look at Namjoon, to which the latter raises his hands, “Hey, it wasn’t me.”

Jin’s windshield wiper laugh echoes from the kitchen, along with Bambam and Youngjae’s cackles – so Jungkook rolls his eyes, and chooses not to get involved.

Yugyeom rubs his forehead, “We’ve been here ten minutes.”

Jaebum goes stalking into the kitchen, “Youngjae, I swear to god, if you broke something-“

Jin is still laughing – he wobbles out of the kitchen, wiping the tears out of his eyes. Youngjae’s laugh echoes, “I didn’t know banana peels were actually slippery.”

“Oh my god,” Bambam coughs as he giggles. “You went down like a wet paper towel.”

Jungkook snorts, and Yugyeom smiles with him – Jungkook finds himself drawn to the beauty mark beneath his eye, and wonders how many are hidden behind the turtle neck.

It’s not a _complete_ disaster of a morning, like Jungkook thought; someone starts up a violent game of duck duck goose by the entryway – one that which Jungkook and Yugyeom manage to avoid-

At least, until Taehyung busts out the video games, and fourteen people try to sit around their living room.

Jungkook _knew_ there was something going on here. Knew, absolutely. His fucking Hyung senses were tingling, dammit.

Jackson is a whirlwind, plopping down next to Namjoon on the couch, Mark ending up halfway between his lap, and Jin’s. Bodies gather on the floor, on the armrests – some holding controllers, other’s yelling at the screen.

Jungkook tries to sit on the floor, but Jimin flops down in his place, an unapologetic smile on his squishy face, “Oops.”

“Chim chim~” Hoseok calls, “Take the controller. I can’t do this.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung deadpans, “Someone has to explain the Chim Chim nickname.”

Jungkook looks around for an empty space – and of course, there’s Yugyeom, sitting in their little loveseat that matches the couch cushions. He’s curled up, head in his hand, smile soft as he watches Jin mercilessly decimate four people at Mario Kart.

Yugyeom’s eyes flicker to him, and Jungkook looks away, searching for a spot to sit.

“Ooh,” Yugyeom scooches in the loveseat, “come sit here.”  

His heart twists in a way it really shouldn’t. Taehyung is smirking at him, bumping shoulders with an equally smug Mark, and Jungkook resists the urge to punch both in their pretty visual faces.

He accepts Yugyeom’s offer with a curt nod, before trying to casually squish into the chair with him. He ends up halfway in Yugyeom’s lap, definitely on accident. Yugyeom wraps an arm around his shoulders – and it _shouldn’t_ be weird. They do it to each other all the time – physical touch isn’t anything new around here.

But it burns him. It makes the hairs rise on Jungkook’s neck, and his palms suddenly sweat. He’s aware of everything; of the way their thighs brush, of how Yugyeom’s thumb sometimes rubs across his shoulder. He smells good too – _fuck –_

“Ahh! Dammit!” Jaebum tosses the controller – the one _he_ brought. “Fuck this.”

“Hahaha,” Jin laughs, in that hiccup-y giggle of his, “Jaebum is a sore looser!”

“You’re literally unstoppable.”

“We don’t play with him anymore,” Suga explains dryly, from his spot on the floor.

Bambam frowns, staring at his screen that displays _Eleventh Place,_ “I can see why. Goddamn.”

“Give me that controller,” Jackson reaches down to smack Bambam’s shoulder, “I’ll beat him.”

“It’s a dead-end dream, Jackson,” Namjoon says. “Jin hyung has a calling for Mario games.”

Jin flips his imaginary hair over his shoulder, “I’m good at everything, you know.”

“Yeah, like archery?” Jungkook grins, and laughs when Jin sticks out his tongue.

“What, was he no good?” Yugyeom asks. He turns his head as he talks, and suddenly Jungkook is on edge all over again. Yugyeom’s breath is warm, and it smells like he brushed his teeth not too long ago.

“Y-yeah,” Jungkook says, and curses his stutter. “He always gets the lowest score.”

“You can’t be any worse than Jackson,” Youngjae says, and gets a pillow thrown at his head for it.

“I’d kick you if my legs weren’t so short,” Jackson curses, eyes turning back to the screen as a new game begins.

Yugyeom laughs again, and Jungkook finds himself counting to ten. One, two, three- breathe _in-_

Jimin looks his way with an infuriating smirk, “Kookie-ah? Do you want to play?”

Jungkook blinks, “Um, no. I’m good.”

“What, really?”

“You should play,” Yugyeom pushes him with his thigh, making Jungkook’s heart do all kinds of flip flops. Jimin is staring, knowingly, and Jungkook wants to die. “Golden maknae~”

“Fine,” Jungkook sighs, and catches the controller as Jimin tosses it his way.

Yugyeom shifts closer, if possible, to watch Jungkook’s hands as they brush over the buttons to select a character. The room is full of words, people talking over eachother, mindless-

_“How do I get the boost?”_

_“Listen to me, you gotta’ hold it down-“_

_“Hold what down?”_

_“A.”_

_“No, B.”_

_“I thought it was A?”_

_“It’s B!’_

_“Press it now!”_

_“Press what now, A or B?”_

_“A!”_

_“Fuck! I missed the boost!”_

_“Stop fucking talking.”_

_“I spun out! Hope-hyung you lied to me!”_

_“I said A! A! A!”_

_“A~ It’s not working, so stop fronting~”_

_“Hahaha-“_

_“Oh my god shut up I hate you.”_

Jungkook watches his character drive around on his tiny sliver of the screen, zipping around the corner, ignoring the chatter. He zooms past Jackson, and gets cursed at for it.

Yugyeom laughs in his ear, shifting closer, happily laying his chin on Jungkook’s shoulder – which is- which is- _fuck-_

It’s not like it’s weird. Suga has dozed off on Jimin’s thigh – Taehyung is in Mark’s lap – Jackson is so wrapped around Namjoon, he’s practically a squid –

But, Jungkook feels his blood warming. He shouldn’t feel this way. Yugyeom is his _friend._ His closest idol friend. Someone dear to him.

His heart refuses to beat normally, and Jungkook’s character falls off the cliff.

“Agh!” Jungkook pouts, watching his character be pulled from their death.

“Fighting!” Yugyeom teases, with a laugh, and Jungkook feels himself laugh too. “You can do it, Jungkookie.”

The nickname is usual, from his hyungs, but hearing it from Yugyeom’s mouth so close to his ear-

He runs into Jaebum, and they both fall off the cliff.

“Ahhh!” Jaebum stands up, laughing, “Jungkook!”

Taehyung cheers, "Yeah! Kookie!"

“Yes!” Bambam laughs, “Push him off! Push him off!”

“Godammit Bambam, what team are you on?”

“Sorry!” Jungkook laughs, not sorry at all.

“Don’t apologize.” Yugyeom slaps his thigh, “Keep going! Go!”

Jungkook's thigh burns, the warmth seeping between his legs. He swallows around cotton balls, and feels his thumb slip off the controller. 

“Seokjin hyung already won,” Jinyoung says, head in his hand.

“Dammit.”   

“Yaaaay~” Jin wiggles, “I’m the best.”

Jungkook sighs, sitting back once his character crosses the finish line. Third place isn’t _bad._ He wanted first, but, whatever.

“You suck,” Yugyeom teases, tone a little too quiet for everyone to hear. Jungkook laughs, turning to look Yugyeom in the eye. They’re so _close,_ he’s practically in Yugyeom’s lap, except for Yugyeom’s leg somehow intertwined with his own. “I could do way better.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Gimmie’.” Yugyeom flirts – no, says. He’s not flirting. He’s just, being Yugyeom, pretty lips and pretty eyes. Jungkook has flashbacks to Hit The Stage, and curses at the warmth pooling in his crotch. 

“It’s sweaty,” Jungkook hands him the remote, and resists a shiver when their fingers brush.

Yugyeom shrugs, “It’s fine.”

There’s arguing going on by the floor – something Taehyung did, probably – Bambam not innocent either –

Jungkook looks up at Yugyeom’s face, and is surprised to meet his eye. Jungkook blinks, and Yugyeom laughs.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Yugyeom grins. “Thanks for having us over.”

Jungkook bristles, “What are you thanking _me_ for?”

Yugyeom shrugs, “I don’t know. We never get to hang out.” He looks to the argument breaking out – which has really just turned into Jinyoung trying to pry Jaebum and Taehyung apart. Yugyeom gives that laugh again, “They look like they’re having fun.”

“Are _you_ having fun?” Jungkook asks, without thinking.

Yugyeom’s smile is so pretty, “Eh.”

Jungkook laughs, pushing at his shoulder insistently, until Yugyeom is laughing too. It’s getting warm on the loveseat – the world seems to melt away.

He wishes they could leave. Go out and eat good food, walk through the park and play basketball without all the cameras– it’s not common that Jungkook wishes for a simpler life, but watching his hyungs – watching _Yugyeom_ laugh – for a moment, he wishes for something more.

But, it's fine. They set up cameras around the dorm, and don’t really do any of the ‘work’ Namjoon said they’d do.

 

* * *

 

“So?” Taehyung stares, expectantly, from across the studio.

Jungkook looks up, from where he’s gripping his toes on the floor, “Huh?”

“You asked him out, right?” Hoseok continues, blinking almost in sync with Taehyung.

Jungkook feels annoyance prick at the back of his throat, “No.”

“Whaat, really?” Jimin pouts, “Why not?”

“Seriously? After all that?”

“We set you guys up like, _six times?”_

Jungkook blinks, “Set us…”

“Yeah man. How else would you trip and fall on Yugyeom four times in one hour?”

“You’re an asshole,” Jungkook points, right at Taehyung. “A real, homegrown, organic dickwad.”  

“We’re just trying to help!”

Jungkook grinds his teeth, “I said we’re _friends._ I didn’t ask for- for you guys to set me up.”

 Jin frowns, looking up and over his phone, “Huh? But, you two are so into each other?”

“We’re _not._ ”

“But-“

“Leave him alone,” Suga blurts in, without sparing a glance. “If he says there’s nothing, there’s nothing.”

“Oh, yeah,” Taehyung rolls his eyes. “And if I believe hard enough, when we walk outside the sky will be green. You can’t ignore the _facts._ ”

"Yeah! They were practically eyefucking all day."

“We’re not dating!” Jungkook yells, suddenly, making Hoseok jump just slightly. His lungs feel too small, his eyes too dry.

“Kookie...calm do-“

“Yugyeom is straight, end of story.” Jungkook stands up, feeling his face already burn from the outburst. “You guys can just- just mind your own business. All-“ he grinds, “-all you’re doing is making it worse.”

The studio is sickeningly quiet, except for the small click of Namjoon turning off his phone, and looking Jungkook in the eye.

Jimin says, earnest and soft, “Jungkook, we’re sorry.”

He feels bad almost immediately – because they’re right. They’re right, because they know Jungkook better than he knows himself.

He likes Yugyeom. 

But that’s beside the point; he’s not going to – he won’t _ruin_ the one idol friendship he has, just because he simultaneously has some…some kind of ugly crush.

Jungkook mutters something about using the bathroom, and stalks away, hands balled up into sweaty fists, heartbeat swelling irregularly.

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom texts him that afternoon, but Jungkook is too emotionally unstable to answer back. His hyungs give him space, and Jungkook isn’t sure how to feel about that, so he balls himself up in his bed, and stays there.

He’s felt like this, before a big performance. Before standing up on stage. Before doing anything new -

But he’s never felt this way about someone else. His voice gets shaky, and it takes every bone in his body just to stay _still._ Seeing Yugyeom in the flesh is so rare, that when they cross paths, Jungkook just wants to hold on. To tangle his hands in his shirt and press his nose into his neck. He wants to roll his thumbs down the back of his undercut – to pet Yugyeom’s hips and kiss that damn beauty mark – to just, let Yugyeom make him feel small.

There’s a knock on his door.

Jungkook grunts, and it softly clicks open. Jin is there, bare faced and pretty, like Jin is. Jungkook looks up, then turns back, body still curled, hands tangled in the sheets. The bed dips by his back, weight sinking down on the edge.

“Kookie,” Jin sighs, bringing a hand into his hair. “You okay?”

The movement is warm, so Jungkook doesn’t fight it. “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry if we took things too far.”

“No,” Jungkook sighs. He rolls, looking up and at Jin, “No. I had fun with everyone. I was happy.”

Jin smiles, “Well, that’s good.”

Jungkook rubs his eyes, heart twisting, “Yeah.”

“So here’s a question for you then,” Jin’s fingers push his bangs back, “do you like Yugyeom? At all? If not I’ll never bring it up again, I swear.”

Jungkook bites his lower lip, and shifts again in the bed, looking at a spot on the wall, “Um.”

Jin smiles, already understanding his answer. “Are you scared?”

“Shitless.”

Jin’s laugh makes Jungkook laugh, so he rolls his face until it’s pressed against Jin’s thigh. He lets out a long, overdramatic groan, and Jin laughs a little more.

“You know we’re like, a hundred percent behind you on this, right?”

Jungkook grunts.

“Yugyeom likes _you._ ” Jin plays with his hair, all the way down to his ears, “Mark had a cow when he found out that Yugyeom chickened out.”

“Whatnow?”

“You think this is one sided?” Jin grins, poking Jungkook’s cheek. “You don’t think GOT7 is in on this too?”

Jungkook frowns, eyes squinting, “What are you saying?”

“Nevermind~” Jin coos, patting Jungkook’s cheek, and sliding up off the bed. “Just call him, will ya’? Trust your hyung?”

Jungkook sticks out his tongue, before teasing, “Never.”

Jin laughs, tapping his forehead twice, before slinking out of the room, “I’ll tell Tae and Jimin that you’re not mad anymore.”

“Wait, what?”

-but already the door is being pushed open, and happy bodies are flopping on the bed, rambling words that makes Jungkook curl up and laugh until his eyes water.


	3. Chapter 3

For days, Jin's words swirl around in his head. They make sense, but- 

Jungkook isn’t _scared._ Nope, not at all. He’s the golden maknae – he _has_ to be, with such talented hyungs.

But that’s besides the point. He’s not scared. Not. Scared. He refuses to be made a coward; refuses to back down. It's now or never, right? 

 

It has to be. Now or never, that is. It's affecting Jungkook's daily life. Affecting the way he thinks, how he feels. The crush feels heavy, like a burden on his back that's just too good to get rid of. He likes Yugyeom. Likes him  _so_ much. Likes him now more than ever. 

 

 

It starts with a text.

 

{9:53 p.m.}

_You busy? <_

 

{10:02 p.m.}

_> Nope. Just finished filming _

_> Whats up? _

 

Jungkook inhales, and exhales.

 

{10:03 p.m.}

 _Can I call ya?_ <

{10:03 p.m.}

_> Yeah!! You okay? _

 

Blood rushes past his ears, but Jungkook smiles at his phone, Yugyeom's concern giving him momentary courage.

 

{10:04 pm.}

_Yep! Just wanted to talk <_

Jungkook is surprised when it’s his phone that starts ringing. He jumps, scrambling to answer it.

“Hello!”

 _“Hiya!”_ Yugyeom says, and somehow manages to soothe Jungkook, simultaneously setting him on edge. _“What’s up?”_

“Just work~.” Jungkook sighs, kicking out of his bed, and trying to paddle down the hallway without being noticed. “I’m going a little stir crazy.”

 _“That’s impossible,_ ” Yugyeom laughs. _“You’re always on the move._ ”

 Suga and Namjoon are in the kitchen, but Jungkook sneaks out the back door, and down the stairs. 

 “Not really,” he says, paddling down to the bench he knows is hidden around the corner. It’s dark, but not too chilly, thank goodness. “It’s just been strictly the dorm and the studio. We’re prepping for the next comeback.”

 _“Ohh, I know that feeling. Everyone’s a bit worn out here too._ ”

Jungkook frowns, “How are you holding up?”

 _“Good enough,”_ Yugyeom chirps, and Jungkook can hear the shift in his voice. Jungkook can tell he’s lying down now. _“It’s tough, but it’s good.”_

Jungkook grins, “Yeah. Worth it.”

_“Mmhm. There’s so many new things I’ve gotten to do, besides singing.”_

Jungkook shifts on the bench, happy no one can judge his smile, “You still have to teach me wakeboarding.”

The response is immediate, _“You still have to teach me bowling.”_

Jungkook swallows around the lump in his throat, inhaling, then exhaling. “Um, y-yeah. About that. ”

He can almost hear Yugyeom’s frown, _“What? Not into it anymore?”_

“No, no!” Jungkook forces a laugh, “Ha. I was just uh, wondering. If you’d want to go – uh, soon, that is.”

There’s a second of hesitation, before, _“Yeah! You’ll have to send me your schedule. We can probably sneak out at night sometime.”_

“Yeah…” Jungkook runs his fingers along the rip in his jeans, pulling at the threads, and watching some snap. “We could get food, or whatever.”

_“Mhm, totally. I can probably convince JYP to let me borrow a car.”_

Jungkook laughs, “Or have JB hyung drive you.”

 _“Oh god!”_ Yugyeom laughs, _“That’d be like having my dad chaperone me on a date._ ”

The word date rings heavy, making a chill run down Jungkook’s spine. His gut twists, and he dries his free palm against his jeans. Jungkook shifts on the bench, suddenly cold. “Um.” He clears his throat, “You’re okay if…if it’s that, then?” 

_“With what?”_

“A uh.” Jungkook winces, “A date.”

There’s a beat of silence on the other end of the phone – long enough for Jungkook to spit out –

“Ahh, you know ha, if not it’s cool. It’s like, _so_ cool – I, ahah, I love being your friend and I’m a hundred percent okay staying as-“

 _“Yeah._ ” Yugyeom answers, straightforward and surprisingly deep. “ _Yeah._ ”

Jungkook freezes, “Yeah?”

 _“Yeah._ ” Yugyeom sings, _“I mean, I’d have to ask mom and dad~”_

“Oh no.” Jungkook grins, “Jinyoung will never let you go.”

Yugyeom starts to laugh, and it makes something _heavy_ lift up off Jungkooks chest. He laughs too, free and unafraid of any passerby hearing him.

 _“So a date,”_ Yugyeom mulls. _“Sounds fun. Should I bring flowers?”_

“God no.”

_“Hahaha, no chocolates? Balloons?”_

Jungkook laughs, “Hey, I didn’t say anything about no chocolate.”

There’s more senseless laughter – Jungkook wipes at his face, a bit in disbelief.

He hears Yugyeom swallow through the phone, and it’s more attractive than it should be. Yugyeom’s voice sounds a little nervous and for some reason, it makes Jungkook feel at ease. “ _Haha…so…”_ he exhales. _“All joking aside…do you…do you actually like me? Because I-“_ there’s a shift, “- _I really like you.”_

Jungkook feels his heart stop, start, and stop all over again. He blinks at the streetlamp, watching the flicks of orange blur, before he stutters, “Yes. Yes, yes. Uh-“ he coughs. “Yeah.”

Yugyeom laughs, maybe nervously, probably genuine, “ _Ahaha, wow. That’s-that’s great.”_ He laughs again, _“That’s really great.”_

Jungkook breaks out giggling, smothering it with his hand, “Oh god, we’re like highschoolers. We’re the worst.”

 _“I’m the worst,”_ Yugyeom corrects. _“Doing this over the phone. I’m such a coward. I really wanted to ask you out at the MAMA’s.”_

Jungkook chokes, “What, really?”

 _“Of…2015,”_ Yugyeom laughs, and it’s – it’s _so_ pretty- _“It’s taking everything I have not to die right now._ ”

Jungkook presses his mouth against the side of his hand, feeling his face warm. He tries to make some kind of excuse for a sentence, but it falls away out of embarrassment. How _naïve_ were they?

“It’s risky,” comes the words, that he didn’t mean to say.

 _“I think it’s worth it._ ”

Jungkook smiles, and Yugyeom’s voice comes through the speaker once more, _“Ahh, man. I wish I could see your face right now. I bet it’s super cute._ ”

Jungkook rubs at his cheeks, “It’s not cute, it’s just red.”

_“Ahaha, even cuter!”_

“I’m hanging up,” Jungkook laughs. Yugyeom sputters through the line, and – and you know, Jungkook feels pretty good.

 

* * *

 

“I like the red shirt.”

“Uh, no, the grey is cooler.” 

“ _No,_ the red is sleeker. It looks better with the shoes.”

“They’re going _bowling._ He’s going to take the shoes _off._ ”

“So! It’s all about the pre-sen-tat-ion Hyung.”

“But grey is more casual. They’re not going to the fucking prom-“

“Don’t you care what I think?” Jungkook asks, sitting shirtless on his bed, legs crossed like a child.

Jin stands up a little taller, glaring daggers into Taehyung’s head.

“This is stupid,” Suga says, but is still obviously entertained. He presses his toes into Jungkook’s back, “Ignore them, wear what you want.”

“ _No,”_ Taehyung points to Jungkook’s closet, “because he’d just wear another white shirt.”

Jungkook pouts, crossing his arms over his naked torso. They’re not _wrong._

“Grey then.”

“No, _red._ ”

“What about black?” Namjoon asks, peeping in on the madness.

Jin and Taehyung pause mid argument, fingers up, mouths open. They look to each other, then to Namjoon, before lowering their arms.

“I like black.”

“There, problem solved,” Suga says.

 “Which black shirt though?”

“Oh my god,” Jungkook stands up, “Out. All of you.”

“Even me?”

“No Yoongi hyung, you can stay.”

Jin and Taehyung look offended, especially when Namjoon starts laughing, walking away.

“But!-“

“Go!” Jungkook pushes at their backs, using all the strength he has to kick them out into the hall, and slam the door shut.

He turns around, back to the door, sighing into his hands. He can hear their arguments through the wood, but he decides to ignore it. It’s an expected mess, but a mess nonetheless.

Suga is still deep in a bag of chips, lounging on Jungkook’s bed. He raises an eyebrow, clearing his throat, “So?”

Jungkook runs his palms across his blue frayed jeans, “Um.” He’s nervous, but trying really hard not to be. He agreed to pick Yugyeom up at JYP around nine, and the clock ticks ever so closer.

Suga eyes him, reading him like a book. He grabs another chip and says, “Black shirt, puffer jacket, beanie.”

A pause.

“Thanks hyung.”

 

* * *

 

All the tension, all the worry – it simmers in Jungkook, until he sees Yugyeom.

He’s there, waiting, warm in his jacket, tall figure illuminated in the light of the lamppost; and he waves stupidly, making all the anxiety melt out of Jungkook like butter.

They hug quickly; there’s cameras already – but Jungkook pulls back and smiles, “Hey.”

“Hey!” Yugyeom beams. “How’s it going?”

“Good,” Jungkook begins to walk back to the car.  “I’ve missed you.”

For a moment, his gut lurches – was that too eager? But Yugyeom wraps an arm around his shoulders and squeezes, “I’ve missed you too! I was really nervous about tonight, but then I remembered it was just you.”

Jungkook laughs, suddenly at ease. He opens the door for Yugyeom, “What’s that supposed to mean!”

The laughter is contagious, even as they squeeze into the back of the black car. “It means you’re totally lame~”

“Me?” Jungkook places a hand over his heart, “Lame? You wound me.”

Yugyeom pushes at his shoulder and smiles – something he does with those he’s most comfortable with – and it makes Jungkook’s heart warm.

The ride to the bowling alley isn’t far. They talk about schedules, tours, comebacks and everything inbetween, some information only safe in the silence of the car. The driver says something about being back by midnight, and kicks them to the curb.

The alley is almost completely dead, which is a blessing in and of itself.

They rent shoes – Jungkook insists about paying for the game – and they order cheap food to snack on. It feels like a date, but also not a date. Like hanging out with your best friend, that you also really like. It’s like experiencing highschool for real; stealing glances and purposefully brushing your knees together under the table.

“Alright, master,” Yugyeom picks up a bowling ball. “Teach me your ways.”

“Well, first of all,” Jungkook waves around a fry, “you’re holding it like a softball, you barbarian.”

Jungkook doesn’t expect him to joke, “Oh, you want my fingers in the holes then?”

“Oh my _god,_ ” Jungkook laughs, picking up his sneaker from the floor and chucking it at him half-heartedly. “Heathen.”

Yugyeom is cackling, turning away and shielding the bowling ball with his body.

“Watch and learn,” Jungkook grins, picking up a ball when the name _xxBowlCutKingxx_ flashes on screen. Why he agreed to choosing each other’s names, Jungkook will never know.  

He lines up to the bowling pins – he feels Yugyeom’s eyes on him, steady and oddly warm. Jungkook pulls back, feet in position, and swings hard, watching the ball curve just lightly. He manages a 9, and stands up straight with a grin.

“Ta-da!”

“You missed,” Yugyeom says.

“I got a _nine._ ”

“But you missed one,” Yugyeom says, still spinning the ball in his hand. “Hardly a master.”

“Shut _up,_ ” Jungkook scrunches up his nose, and grabs his ball again. “Just watch.”

He bowls a spare, turning around to raise his eyebrows. Yugyeom smiles, “Oh, I’m wooed.”

The name _NoodleLegsMcCree_ flashes on screen, and Yugyeom steps up to take his turn.

“Watch me get a strike.”

“If you get a strike on your first try, I’m rioting.”

“I’ve bowled before, Jungkook.”

“But never with a master like myself.”

“Alright Mister Spare,” Yugyeom laughs, pulling back to bowl.

“Move your foot back a little,” Jungkook sits down. “Left one.”

Yugyeom listens to him, long body bending kind of beautifully. For a moment, Jungkook forgets to swallow, watching Yugyeom’s turtle neck ride up a little, the skin of his back soft and pretty. He bowls a little sloppy, but it’s overshadowed by how strong he holds himself, how handsome he looks in the weird bowling alley lights. He gets an eight, turning around excitedly to see Jungkook’s reaction – but all he gets is Jungkook staring stupidly, body almost slack.

Yugyeom’s face goes a little red, whatever smart thing he had to say dying on his tongue.

Jungkook rubs his nose, “Not bad.”

Yugyeom is still, watching the ball roll back to him, before he picks it up and smiles, “Show me how.”

 

* * *

 

They’re openly flirting in public, and it’s probably the most dangerous thing Jungkook has ever done, aside from bungee jumping and that one time he tried fishing in a storm drain. Anyone could see them, anyone could take a picture; but still, Jungkook angles Yugyeom’s limbs from behind, fingers running across his forearms, mirroring the movement. Yugyeom follows easily, picking up quickly, and he also smells really good.

When Jungkook rolls his first spike, he turns around, throwing his hands up in the air to woop.

Yugyeom lounges in the chair, fanning himself with a folded paper, over-dramatically cooing, “Wow, hot. So sexy. Take me now.”

For some reason, in the late hour, that’s absolutely hilarious; Jungkook barely makes it back to the table as he laughs, Yugyeom rambling on.

“Sex god Jungkook, master of all four bowling balls, savior of man, kisser of babies.”

“How would you know if I kiss babies?” Jungkook teases, taking a seat to pick at the fry basket. “Maybe I only kiss hot supermodels.”

“Oh please, we all saw American Hustle. You couldn’t even manage a conversation.”

“Hey, that was a long time ago,” Jungkook points with a wink. He lies, “I’ve kissed plenty since then.”

“Oh yeah?” Yugyeom raises an eyebrow, hands pressing on the table to stand up for his turn. “What’s another one then?”

You can suddenly feel the tension between them; it’s been all joking and lighthearted until now, but Yugyeom is oddly close, oddly confident, and it makes Jungkook feel off balance, heartbeat loud in his ears.

He really really really _really_ wants to kiss Yugyeom here, in front of the few people out bowling at eleven at night.

Yugyeom is still staring at him, looking especially masculine and tall, so Jungkook says, “If you bowl a strike, then I’ll give you the _honor_ of kissing me.”

“Oh ho,” Yugyeom stands up straight, grabbing the rag to wipe his ball, “The pressure is on.”

Yugyeom bowls a spare this time, 7-3, and Jungkook is pleasantly surprised by his sudden rise in motivation. Unfortunately, Yugyeom’s score begins to creep up on his own, so Jungkook is forced to bowl better spares.

The highlight of his night is when Yugyeom bowls a 9-1 spare, turning around to celebrate, and tripping over his own foot. Jungkook laughs so hard he almost hacks up a chicken strip; Yugyeom pretends to strange him, face red from embarrassment and laughter, shouting, “Choke! Choke you jerk!”

They’re never like this in front of cameras. They’re not even like this at home, with the hyungs –

But there’s something comforting about just being with each other. With people your age, free to make stupid jokes and dumb noises without some kind of reprimand  from a hyung.

Jungkook really likes it. And he really, really likes Yugyeom.

Jungkook wins that night, but Yugyeom doesn’t seem too heartbroken about it.

When Yugyeom is getting ready to get out of the car, Jungkook quickly grips him by the front of his turtleneck, and kisses him, clean, short and sweet.

His hands are shaking when he does it, and he almost presses a little too hard, but Yugyeom brings a large hand to cradle the side of his face, and kiss him just a little deeper. The driver waits outside the door, patiently, with his back turned, ready to walk Yugyeom into the JYP dorms, so Jungkook pulls away.

Yugyeom doesn’t look flustered, but moreso surprised. He blinks dully, tongue flicking out to catch his lower lip, doing all _kinds_ of things to Jungkook-

“But…” He says, in that mellow voice of his, “I didn’t bowl a strike.”

“Eh,” Jungkook shrugs, cursing the way his own face reddens. “You get a participation trophy.”

Yugyeom gives an astonished laugh, quickly tipping his head to kiss Jungkook one last time – and this time, Jungkook’s nerves aren’t in his ears, and his heart is down where it should be, so he really _feels it,_ feels the tingling that crawls down his neck, and hears Yugyeom’s steady exhale. His lips are so soft, perfectly moisturized, like the idol he is.

Yugyeom pulls away this time, whispering low, “Thanks for the date.”

“Of course,” Jungkook answers back. He swallows, “Can we um…again…uh…”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom smiles, opening the door. “Text me.”

“Okay,” Jungkook manages, and watches Yugyeom disappear up the driveway.

 

* * *

 

Jungkook is _so_ fucked. It’s like he’s sixteen again, crushing so hard he can’t even sleep.

He wants to call Yugyeom all the time. To take him to the park and hold his hand. To feed him ice cream and buy him ramen and do every single cliché dating trope that’s ever existed.

But he can’t really. He’s got schedules and practice, songs to sing and lyrics to try? To write? and tours to plan, of course. It’s not like he hates it – he gets to stand up on stage with the closest people he’s ever cared for – but sometimes there’s a bitter sweetness about it.

They text all the time, of course. It doesn’t change much, except for the occasional _I saw your vlive! You look cute af –_ or _I miss you bitch, text me back –_

Hoseok asks if they’re an official couple, and Jungkook doesn’t have an exact answer, so three weeks after their first date he calls him.

“Are we dating?” Jungkook asks, laying upside down off the edge of his bed as Jimin reads comics across the room.

“You’re too curt, Jungkookie,” Jimin says.

 _“Um,_ ” Yugyeom’s shushed voice comes through, “ _I thought so? Oh god, are we not?”_

“I thought so too.” Jungkook feels the blood rushing to his head, but endures, “Until Hobi hyung asked and I wasn’t sure.”

 _“Yeah…I mean…I’m not really interested in anybody but you, Jungkook._ ”

Jungkook’s face reddens more, but blames it on gravity. “Ah. Um. Same. I mean, about you.”

There’s a laugh from the other end, “ _You’re so cute! I can’t wait to see you again.”_

Jungkook bristles, “I’m not _cute._ I’m sexy.”

“Did he call you cute?” Jimin asks, looking above the comic. “Because you are pretty cute.”

 _“See. Jimin hyung agrees with me._ ”

Jungkook smiles, for just a second, at the fact that their groups have become close enough to call each other hyung, but then he frowns, “Wait, you can hear him?”

“He can hear me? Hi Yugyeom!”

_“Hi Jimin hyung!"_

“Hey!” Jungkook covers the phone with his hand, “This is my boyfriend. Back off.”

Jimin laughs, “I take it back, you’re not cute at all.”

There’s muffled laughter from the other end, so Jungkook holds the phone back up to his ear, sitting up properly on the bed.

_“Boyfriend! I like that. When can I see you again?”_

Jungkook blinks away the dizziness, rubbing the red out of his cheeks. “Soon please.”

_“Next time, I’m picking you up."_

“Deal,” Jungkook smiles.

_“Good. I really miss you, you know.”_

“I miss you too….” Jungkook trails off. He sees Jimin making cute kissy faces, so he wraps up the conversation with a quick _sleep well,, yes yes I ate, I’ll text you my schedule later, buh bye-_ before hanging up the phone, butterflies in his stomach.

“I’m going to puke you guys are so cute,” Jimin says happily.

Jungkook rolls his eyes, curling up in his blanket and trying to shut out the heartbeat in his ears. Yugyeom’s voice is calming, he could listen to it for _foreeever._

They’re moving so slow, but so quickly at the same time. It’s good; it’s _them._

He wishes for more, sometimes. To curl up with Yugyeom the way Namjoon wraps himself around Suga and Jin- how Hobi snuggles Jimin on the couch – it’s not jealousy, but more an innate yearning.

His phone buzzes, and he gets a cute snapchat from Yugyeom; he’s sleepy and bare faced, but making a goofy kissy face, newly dyed hair looking exceptionally dark and blue.

Jungkook falls asleep thinking about long legs, beauty marks and  _‘next time’._ ­


	4. Chapter 4

Dating is hard enough as it is, you know, minus the drama of being an idol. While dating another idol.

Yeah. It’s a little difficult when Yugyeom is in the Philippines, and Jungkook is in L.A. For both of them to be in Korea at the _same time_ is a miracle in and of itself. So they treasure that time. More than they did before, anyways.

But it’s okay. Not much has changed since that first date, other than more occasional and half-assed dates. (Jungkook says half-assed, because they all start with the idea of cooking a nice dinner, and ends in ramen and video games – but that’s almost more fun.) They facetime when they can, and text when they can’t, and it’s lovely. When Jungkook can’t handle the noise level of his bandmates at three in the morning, it’s always nice that Yugyeom will answer with a gentle _hey b._

Jungkook misses him, when he has time to. But luckily his life is so damn busy that the lonely waves are short lived.

Time feels swept beneath his feet – BTS has bigger and better comebacks – he watches Yugyeom grow with his group as well, and the feeling of pride in him is deep and resonating.

 _Mine,_ he can’t help but think. _That’s mine._

They dance around each other for the first few months – they tease and joke and flirt ironically – until it’s just not ironic anymore.

Convincing Yugyeom to get a snapchat was the biggest mistake of Jungkook’s life. He’s done a _lot_ of dumb shit too; he’s put his foot so far down his mouth, he’s nearly swallowed it whole. But this was a catastrophic mistake.

Yugyeom figures out how to fix the timer from 10 seconds to three, and gets more testy with his snaps. They go from cute scrunchie faces and silly peace signs, to low collarbone shots in the dark corner of the JYP studio. And ho _ho,_ Jungkook is not one to be outdone, so he yanks his shirt to his teeth when Taehyung is in the bathroom, and snaps a picture fast enough to have no regrets.

He gets back a long stream of “ _fuckUFffUK”_ and Jungkook is naïve enough to think that he’s won.

He’s sitting at rehearsal when his phone buzzes. It’s their last awards show for a while, so Jungkook is happy enough to be in the same room as Yugyeom, as well as the other 97 liner friends he’s made over the last year. Producers are going on and on, blah blah camera angles, fireworks, he knows. Don’t stand here, walk during the bridge, et cetera.

So he has no problem leaning back against the wall and opening the message from Yugyeom. No lie, he’s a little excited today. They haven’t seen each other in weeks, and he really, _really_ just wants to latch onto him and not let go for a while.

When the image loads, he almost drops his phone. Jungkook only gets three seconds to memorize every detail of the photo, but it feels so, so much longer.

Yugyeom is standing in a bathroom, presumably getting dressed, due to the pile of clothes pushed on the countertop. But that’s not important- what’s important is _Yugyeom,_ Calvin Kleins low beneath his hipbones, palm over the tent in the fabric.

_“Excited to see you today!! :))”_

The image pops off, and Jungkook gapes like a fish. His feet feel glued to the floor, phone heavy in his hand. His brain flatlines, clicks off, powers down.

He manages to open his messages with his heart in his throat, shakily texting out:

{3:53 p.m.}

_are u trying to murder me? Fuck dude < _

 

{3:55 p.m.}

> ♥  ♥  ♥

 

* * *

 

Jungkook can hardly focus. Groups perform upstage, but Jungkook numbly claps, eyes glazed over and unclear.

It’s – it’s not _just_ the picture.

It’s the fact that Yugyeom had come up to him, wide smile and all, and hugged him so strongly that Jungkook felt his heart sour out of his damn mouth. He’d nuzzled into the side of his neck – an almost kiss. He wished they did. Just kissed in front of everyone.

But no, Yugyeom had pulled away with a smile, beaming, “I’ve missed you!”

“I missed you too,” Jungkook said, swallowing.

“You’re coming over tonight, right?”

Jungkook had blinked, “What?”

Yugyeom looked surprised, “Oh no, I forgot to tell you, didn’t I?”

“You forget to tell me a lot of things these days.”

Yugyeom laughed, pushing at his shoulder and running a hand through his new hair. “I’m sorry! I’m kinda’ frazzled.”

It took everything Jungkook had not to squish his cheeks and kiss his fish lips. So much self-control. He’d managed a, “Me too, no worries.”

“Oh, but! Tonight everyone is going out for barbeque because they feel bad that you and I haven’t been able to have a legit date in a really long time.” He laughed, “So they’re giving us the dorm for a few hours.”

And that’s when Jungkook’s gut had twisted and turned, flipped like a coin and kept spinning.

“Wow,” he breathed. “That’s really really nice of them.”

“They’re good guys,” Yugyeom beamed. The lights upstage changed, so Yugyeom quickly said, “I”ll see you later, okay! Good luck tonight!”

“You too,” Jungkook had waved. “Tell your group I say thank you.”

Yugyeom winked, “Will do.” And that was that.

Jungkook sits, running the conversation over and over in his head.

He’s not nervous. Not really. It’s more excitement, because let’s be honest, Jungkook has wanted to tear the buttons off Yugyeom’s shirt for so, _so_ long. Pop them off, and watch them bounce off the floor.

Ugh, what he’d give to hook his thumbs in his beltloops and pull. Jungkook has now seen how smooth and pretty his hipbones are. He’s _literally_ six inches away from his bandmates, but for the next hour and a half, Jungkook’s brain fantasizes about licking up the line of Yugyeom’s sternum.

 

* * *

 

They have barely enough time to celebrate the win and get back to the dorm, before Jungkook turns right around and says, “I’m going to Yugyeom’s!”

Jin had opened his mouth to argue, but Namjoon was a lifesaver, splaying a palm across Jin’s chest and raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“Be careful,” Namjoon said, pushing Jin away. “Don’t let anyone see you.”

“I will be.” Jungkook had pulled up his face mask and nodded.

And that’s how he ended up at Yugyeom’s door, right as the rest of GOT7 was peeling out of the driveway, Mark waving out the driver’s side window.

“Have fun!” Bambam yells over his shoulder, “We’ll bring leftovers!”

Jungkook waves back, laughing, and Yugyeom appears behind him like magic.

“Hey!” Yugyeom wraps his arms around his waist, squeezing tight, “Con-grat-u-la-tions!”

Jungkook chokes on a laugh, turning around in his arms and hugging back, “You too! I’m so proud of you guys.”

Yugyeom pulls back; and he’s biting his lip, trying to ease his smile. “Come on in.”

When Jungkook toes off his shoes and peels away his coat, he expects some kind of awkwardness. Their dorm smells like it usually does; like cookie candles and linen febreeze. He’s not really sure what he’s here to do – he’s not, he’s not _expecting_ anything from Yug, but –

But Yugyeom stretches his arms high above his head and says, “I have like fifty of Youngjae’s xBox games we could play, but we also have a Wii and let’s be honest, nothing sounds more like a date than Wheel of Fortune.”

Jungkook is left to stand there and smile. Like a big fat doof. Because he really, really adores Yugyeom, and his ability to erase every anxiety Jungkook ever has. Just seeing him in the flesh is a relief – and he can’t really stand to be more than five feet away from him, so he sashay’s up to his side and slips his hand in Yugyeom’s, saying, “I can kick your ass in Lego Star Wars.”

Yugyeom cackles, “That’s not even a competitive game.”

“That’s what _you_ think.”

“Oh?” Yugyeom leans far enough to pluck the game off their shelf. “It’s on then.”

 

* * *

 

The next forty minutes is spent yelling at the T.V. Also at each other, but mostly the T.V. Jungkook started out at his side of the couch, but as time went on, he ended up in Yugyeom’s lap out of pure strategy.

“I can’t see!” Yugyeom laughs.

“Exactly.” Jungkook sways back and forth.  

“Cheater! I have way more legos than you!”

“Not anymore!”

“Cheater! Cheater!” Yugyeom laughs, dropping the controller and squeezing Jungkook’s waist.

“I’m not ticklish, so nice try~” Jungkook taps the buttons furiously.

Yugyeom laughs against his ear, and Jugnkook involuntarily shivers. He still smiles, playing it off- but Yugyeom’s hands sweep up to his chest, and Jungkook almost jumps.

“Alright, now that’s no fair.”

“You’re the one who started cheating!”

“They say not to fight fire with fire.”

“Half the words you say never make any sense,” Yugyeom hums fondly. He leans his chin on Jungkook’s shoulder and breathes in happily and…Jungkook loses a bit of his fighting spirit. He hits pause, turning in Yugyeom’s lap until he’s sideways, legs spread on the couch. 

Jungkook pouts, “I’m sorry I cheated.”

Yugyeom’s laugh is beautiful. He hasn’t let go of Jungkook’s waist; his fingers run in little circles. This moment here is a good one. Especially when Yugyeom tips his head with a soft closed smile, and kisses Jungkook with an astounding amount of fondness.

It’s short and sweet. Yugyeom pulls back cheekily, and Jungkook exhales, “That was nice of you.”

“It was,” Yugyeom says, and kisses him again.

Jungkook can’t breathe. His own heart is choking him, blood past his ears.  He adores many people. His group mates, his family. But Yugyeom is on his own level. He has his own pedestal in Jungkook’s life – and it’s a space that Jungkook didn’t know needed filling.

 

Jungkook sighs, melting into Yugyeom and appreciating all that he is. Being apart so often is only painful when reunited, because the rawness of reuniting – Yugyeom’s smell, his taste, the feel of his hands. Jungkook has to learn it all over again.

His lips are soft and sweet to the touch. They kiss once, and pull back. Twice, six times. Until they’re no longer distinguishable as different kisses. Jungkook takes the opportunity to card his fingers through his hair, and it’s soft, even with the hairspray.

“Ahhh,” Yugyeom sighs. He rests their foreheads together, and exhales. “I try not to be too clingy, but I really miss you a lot.”

“Same.” Jungkook says too quickly. “S-same.”

He feels oversensitive already, so, so aware of everywhere they’re touching. Jungkook licks his lips, and Yugyeom’s eyes follow the movement.

Yugyeom grins and decides to lick Jungkook’s lip himself. Jungkook laughs – but Yugyeom is slier than he looks, because he kisses Jungkook open mouthed and wet, slipping his tongue in Jungkook’s mouth like it belongs there.

Jungkook makes a surprised noise – but he’s never been one to back down from a challenge, yeah? He has a Golden Maknae status to uphold.

So he kisses back harder, grips Yugyeom by the back of his hair, adjusts in Yugyeom’s lap and _really_ kisses him.

The sound of their kissing is loud in contrast to the silence of the dorm. The air between them progresses, grows tighter and hotter, and Jungkook feels his face heat.  Yugyeom is such a good kisser. And they’ve kissed before, of course, but it’s still so surprising each time.

He pulls back to breathe, no longer able to get enough air through his nose. Jungkook exhales, smiling to hide his embarrassment, “Shit.”

Yugyeom hums. He presses a chaste kiss beneath Jungkook’s jaw, and it makes his arms raise up with goosebumps. His lips are so soft.

“How many people have you kissed?” Jungkook wonders aloud.

Yugyeom snorts, “Not _that_ many.” He pauses, “But never a boy. I like it though.”

“Me too," Jungkook says, and kisses him again, because its sugary and addictive. He can feel Yugyeom’s hands rolling up and down his back in soothing lines, but it’s more arousing than relaxing. In turn, Jungkook adjusts to straddle his lap – and finally Yugyeom is the one who swallows, ears turning red.

“I think we need to talk about that picture you sent me,” Jungkook purrs. He cards his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair, watching his eyes close and head lull with the movement. Yugyeom has the gal to smirk.

“What? Not a sexter?”

“Yug,” Jungkook laughs, but it’s not really a laugh. More like an exhale. He pushes back Yugyeom’s bangs, watching them flop back time and time again. Thumbs press into his hipbones as he says, “More like, you’ve got a big storm comin’.”

A laugh, “Oh yeah?”

“Mm.”

He pushes up Yugyeom’s shirt with one hand, palm splayed wide across his belly. He’s lean, not overly muscular, but tangible and _warm._  He still makes Jungkook feel small, even if the height difference is only a few inches.  

“Can I take this off?” Yugyeom tugs on Jungkook’s white shirt.

Jungkook swallows, “Yeah.”

“You sure?” Yugyeom blinks. “Um. We uh. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

Jungkook laughs abruptly, scaring Yugyeom in the process. He manages, “No! No I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I- aha, I literally couldn’t focus all night because I kept thinking about what it’d be like to shred those jeans off of you.”

Yugyeom gives him a wide eyed look, before he laughs too, bonking his forehead against Jungkook’s.

“Oh ho?”

Jungkook affirms, “Oh ho.”

He really adores Yugyeom’s giggle. Especially when it’s muffled against his throat, after Yugyeom has popped off his shirt, and licked down to his collarbones. It’s a feeling that Jungkook never thought he’d like, but boy, does he.

Yugyeom bleeds the tenseness out of him, until Jungkook is just warm and content and _happy,_ undeniably happy.

But his body jerks when Yugyeom experimentally nips against his sternum, and squeezes his thighs. Jungkook doesn’t mean to gasp, but he does, because the rush of blood between his legs is almost dizzying.

“I can feel your smile, you jerk.” Jungkook manages.

“You’re really sexy,” Yugyeom hums.

“So I’ve been told.”

Yugyeom pinches his ass, and Jungkook laughs. He can’t look away from Yugyeom, watching him lave up to his ear, and disappear out of sight. Jungkook jerks in his lap, grinding into him, and this time it’s Yugyeom who chokes.

It’s quite addicting. So Jungkook smiles, and plays back. Rakes his nails up his chest. Tips his head until they’re kissing again, messier and hotter and so much better. He doesn’t pay attention to anything else – just Yugyeom’s hips between his knees, and his lips moving wetly against his. His gut twists and turns, arousal building like a flood.

Yugyeom sucks on his tongue, and Jungkook accidentally moans into his mouth – and things just spiral downward from there.

The look in Yugyeom’s eyes is dark and possessive and everything Jungkook could’ve ever dreamt of. He wants to be devoured by it. He wants to sink and drown.

Yugyeom looks especially gorgeous, shirt wrinkled from Jungkook’s fingers, lips red, hair messy. He’s fucking hot, actually, so Jungkook groans and buries his face in his neck, rocking his hips against his. _“Ugh,_ Yugyeom.”

Hands roll from his ass, to his hips, to his thighs, squeezing and digging into the muscle there. He’s careful, but shameless, and Jungkook loves that about him.

It takes a moment to realize that Yugyeom is hard too, a swollen tent in his jeans, strapped to his thigh. They’re tight jeans, so Jungkook has no shame in running his hand along the outline and watching Yugyeom shudder.

“Ah-“ he bites, shifting his hips.

“Earlier,” Jungkook hums, “when you sent that picture. Did you jerk off thinking about me?”

Yugyeom bites his lip in a smile, leaning around to breathe by his ear, “Maybe.”

Jungkook presses his palm down harder, really turned on by how warm and hard he is. Fingers squeeze around his ass, and that shouldn’t feel as good as it does.

“I told you I think about you a lot,” he says.

“You said you missed me.”

Yugyeom smiles, pressing his lips against his throat, “Isn’t that implied?”

Jungkook flicks his jeans open with his thumbnail, and the zipper is loud – but the rustling of clothes becomes muted when Yugyeom insists on mapping his mouth open from the inside out with his tongue again.

There’s something atmospheric about straddling a lap, sticking your hand past cotton feeling hot skin. He sits well in Jungkook’s palm – for a moment, Jungkook isn’t quite sure what to do, but Yugyeom is still sucking his soul out of his throat, so he rubs his thumb beneath the head, smears precum across his slit and rolls his wrist, and that seems to be good enough. The sound Yugyeom makes is, for lack of a better word, fucking _awesome._

He pumps his hand once, and Yugyeom grunts, catching his wrist and pulling away, “Wait, _fuck_ wait.”

“Sorry.”

Jungkook watches as Yugyeom scrambles to undo his jeans, fingers fumbling with the zipper. Jungkook shifts enough to help Yugyeom push the fabric down to his hips, stretching around his straddled position. His cock flops to his stomach, almost embarrassingly hard, but the embarrassment fades at the starving look in Yugyeom’s eyes.

Yugyeom looks to the clock, then curses, spitting in his hand, “We’ll have to be fast.”

“N-Not a problem,” Jungkook manages, and Yugyeom smiles at that. His long, _long_ fingers wrap around them both, and hoo boy, Jungkook didn’t realize how much he needed friction until now. He bites on his tongue, fingers coming to dig into Yugyeom’s biceps.

“I’m sooo dead if they find out we’re doing this on the couch,” Yugyeom sighs. His fingers slip up and down, slick, but rough enough to feel soooo good. Jungkook’s brain can hardly comprehend that they’re actually doing this. All he feels is skin on skin, Yugyeom warm and everything he’s ever needed. Want pulses through him – but he’s still unsure. This is still somewhat new –

But when Yugyeom’s fingers circle around them booth, drawing heavy breaths, any hesitation bleeds from Jungkook like melted butter. He sits up higher and rocks against him, rolling his hips like a dancer can. Yugyeom chokes, cocks pulsing in his hand, and Jungkook gets lost in the feeling.

Jungkook rocks harder, air exhaling, gut twisting. Already he’s close, just from Yugyeom’s panting, and his beautiful fingers. His other hand grips his ass – possessive and warm. Jungkook is mesmerized by his throat, the way it bobs with hard breaths.

“You’re – you’re-“ Jungkook tips his head resting his mouth against his collarbone. “Fuck.”

Yugyeom exhales a laugh; his hand squeezes tighter, and Jungkook fucks into his fist. He doesn’t care – doesn’t care about anything other than feeling as much of Yugyeom as he can. He drags his lips more than kisses, laving his tongue where he can, tasting salt and sweat and _ugh_ yes yes yes y-

He comes first, when Yugyeom’s finger slips down the crack of his ass, and his hand twists on the upstroke. Jungkook hates losing, but he doesn’t mind it here. His body pulses hard, breathy, pathetic noises drawing into a moan. Yugyeom swallows it, swallows it all.

“Nh,” Yugyeom pants, “shit. You’re pretty when you come too.”

Jungkook’s lungs burn for air, chest rising and falling. He’s made a mess across Yugyeom’s chest and that’s…that’s spank bank material for like, the next year. Jungkook closes his eyes with a groan, heat rolling through him. He can hear the lewd sound of Yugyeom jerking off quickly, and Jungkook’s eyes snap back open.

He sits up and swats Yugyeom’s hand away, wrapping his fingers around his base and pumping with practice. Yugyeom’s head falls back, hips fucking up into his fist, and it’s a picture for the history books. Jungkook is completely mesmerized by the way Yugyeom’s chest rises, stomach drawing in, before he comes. He feels him tense, feels his cock grow harder in his palm, before he spasms with a muffled mewl.

They’re sticky and hot, the ceiling fan whirling softly above them, but Jungkook can only stare at Yugyeom. He looks best like this. With sweat sticking to his forehead. His pupils are blown, almost all traces of brown turned to black.

He wipes his palm off on Yugyeom’s chest, and the latter sputters, opening his eyes with a laugh.

“You ass!”

Jungkook sticks out his tongue, and Yugyeom chases it back into his mouth.

 

* * *

 

“You've been particularly happy today,” Taehyung says, eyes narrowed.

Jungkook raises an eyebrow as he clutches his phone to his chest,  “And?”

Taehyung narrows his eyes even more, squinting through his eyelashes. “Normally you’re a huge fat asshole after you say goodbye to Yugyeom.”

“What?” Jungkook sputters. “No I’m not.”

“True,” Jimin peeps in. “You get all pouty and prickly and sad.”

“That’s not even remotely true.”

Taehyung throws his pillow, “I _live_ with you. I know you better than _you_ know you.”

Jimin cackles from the doorway, so Jungkook takes his newly acquired pillow and chucks it his way. He nails him smack in the nose, “Go away.”

“What’s got you so smiley?” Taehyung presses. “Everything okay?”

Jungkook settles back into his bed, pulling his fluffy grass blanket to his nose. Even while exhausted, he can’t help but think about last night (this morning?). He came home so late, but Yugyeom had kissed him on his doorstep like some cheesy drama, and Jungkook’s heart had stopped anyways.

“You’re smiling behind that blanket!” Jimin points.

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

Jungkook tugs it to the bridge of his nose, “Am not!” He is.

At that moment, his phone chooses to buzz on the side table. Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows, and Jungkook says nothing.

Jimin sighs dramatically, “Wow. I get no credit for hooking you two up.”

“Um, McScuse me.” Hoseok elbows past Jimin. “That would be me.”

“Nuh huh! I was the one who-“

“Uhhh,” Taehyung raises his arm, “sorry, I was the one who convinced him to go on the date.”

“Wasn’t that Seokjin?”

Jungkook’s phone buzzes again, so he lowers the blanket, and ignores the rest of their argument. Taehyung hops out of bed dramatically, or whatever. Jungkook stops paying attention.

Instead he picks up his phone and smiles, typing in his password and opening the bright blue message.

 _Yug_ ♥

{11:42 P.M.}

_> Hey ;))) _

Jungkook slips back down into his sheets, chewing on his bottom lip and bringing his phone to his nose.

 

{11:44 P.M.}

_:* hey <_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahhh im sorry this took so long. Pentagon took over my life for a little bit & i never got around to finishing this 
> 
> But ahhhHhh shit dude that bts comeback tho. Good shhHhhit. 
> 
> RIP me on march 13 when got7 comes back too


End file.
